Nobody But You
by LilShawty14
Summary: Based on after bella's cliff diving accedent her and jacob got a little physical with things after she save edward bella feels a little sick and has been getting weird cravings and thing and has been growing a belly... please give this story a chance
1. Sick

B(Pov)

Im glad that Edward is back and his family but i have been missing jake more and more after we had sex that day i had that accedent i have been feeling really weird i have been getting moody alot and everything weird cravings it feels like i need to be next to jake like edward is not right for me anymore ya i love him but i guess the feelings i said that werent enough for jacob is starting to get there i mean jacob is my sun he helped me through it all even when i was in that zombie stage i have been getting closer to the pack and everything i love them even leah was really nice to me everyone was shocked but i liked leah i understand what she going through and sam is like a big brother to me and emily like a sister and paul is really cool he has a temper but nothing i cant handle everyone was shocked how one day he got mad and i calmed him down

_Flashback_

_we we all at a bonfire for all the new wolves leah, seth, and quil everybody was here we always had a great time here. we were all just sitting down i was sitting inbetween jake's legs his strong arms wrapped around me his face on top of mine and we were have fun until Embry threw pauls food on the ground._

_"What the fuck man"paul said looking really pissed off he was shaking_

_"Im sorry man didnt see you there"Embry apologized_

_"Well watch were your going" Paul said lloking still mad. i get up but jake grabs my arm but i give him a warning look and he lets go _

_"Paul honey its ok you dont have to be mad" i said in a soft voice he turns around all mad but he see's me and his eye's soften he nobbed and got another plate and sat back down next to me and jake_

_Everyone looked at us shocked i guess they didnt know me and paul are cool now he said i was like his little sister and didnt like to see me hurt_

_End of Flashback_

Ughhhhhhhhh i really dont know what to do i mean i love edward but jacob has been on my mind 24/7. i felt my stomach twist and i ran to the bathroom and spit up all my lunch i felt someones hand pulling my hair up

"Are you alright love" edward said

"Ya i guess" i said

"Maybe you should go see Carlisle right now you have been sicl latley and moody" he said

"Aliright lets go" i said standing up but froze

"What day is it" i asked him

"The 20th" omg im 5 days late fuck me and jack didnt use protection of fuck o fuck

"Why" he asked

"Oh no reason lets go see your dad"i squeeked

So we drove to his house after i aight ate and took a shower we pulled up and everyone was in the living room everyone greeted me even rosalie so we told carlisle what was going on and he took blood test and all that stuff he came back with a look of shock in his eye

"Have you and edward been physical or had sex before"he asked

"No why" me and edward asked

"Well bella your Pregnant and by the looks of it your 5weeks pregnant" he said. thats when i blacked out

_So what do you guys think should i continue please review_

_-LilShawty14_


	2. Telling Him

_**I'm back lol I hope you enjoy the second review please comment that will motivate me to keep going ok well here we go**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Bella's Pov

"Ha-ha your so funny Carlisle stop playing and tell me what's really going on please" I begged. He just looked at me.

"Bella I'm not lying" he said looking shocked. He looked at Edward who was just looked frozen not moving.

"Oh oh my Jacob" I said. Edwards head snapped up looking hurt.

"Bella" he said hurt

"I'm sorry it just happened I didn't know this would happen you weren't here and he was all i-i-I" I sobbed. I looked at Edward who was just looking at me.

"Bella you have to tell Jacob" he said

"No" I said quickly

"Bella go to La Push and tell him ok we will get through this" Edward said softly.

So here I am driving to Jacob's house scared out of my mind ughhh why does this have to happened to me I mean really me getting pregnant…OH SHIt what am I going to tell Charlie ughhh kill me now. So I am at Jacob's now I can hear the whole pack here omg now they're all going to know can this get any worse. So I knocked on the door and there he was gosh he is sooooo fine and hot ughhh stop it Bella focus.

"Oh hey Bella what are you doing here" Jacob said looking confused.

"Jacob ughhh I need to talk to you it's important" I said nervously.

"Ya co-"he was cut off

"Hey is that my little sister" I heard Paul yell loud. I heard running

"Ya" I said quietly. He can up to me and gave me a big hug

"I missed you so much sis" he said ruffling my hair.

"Hey Bella" everyone said

"Hi guys" I said smiling.

"So Bella what did you need to tell me" Jacob said looking at me.

"Oh it's kind of private" I said

"Oh Bella you know they will all hear just go head and say it Bella" he said

"Um I don't know Jake" I said

"Come on Bella just spit it out" he said

"Um ok do you remember the day we um well you know we had-"I said

"Oh ha-ha ya why" he said confused.

"Um well I'm pr-pre-pregnant Jake "I said looking at him

I looked around and everybody was just looking at me and Jake in shock. I looked back at Jake he just stared at my stomach my hand went automatically to my stomach.

"Jake I'm so scared" I said sobbing

"Oh go oh Bella oh well get through this" he said pulling me to him

"Ya bells we will take care of you and the baby" Paul said

"I know" I said in Jacob's chest.

"Wow the first pack baby oh ya I get to name it" Quil said dancing

"Um no you won't" Jake said

"Awe" he said sitting back down

"What did the Cullen's say about this Bella" Sam said curiously.

"He told me to come tell Jake" I said

"Oh ok" he said

"Wow this is crazy I'm going to be a dad" Jake said looking dazed

_**So what do you thinl love it hate it please comment **_

_**lilShawty14-**_


	3. Sorry!

Heey guys im sooo sorry ive been soo busy maybe if I get more reviews about it I will do another chaper y aim not perfect at writing but im trying thank you send me a message for any other question

Add me on facebook .?id=100001825784710


	4. The Promise

So I'm sitting here with Jacob. I really am thinking about being with Jacob instead of Edward I mean I am having his baby it's only right. The most things I'm afraid of is him imprinting. It's always something holding me back.

"Bella" Jacob said softly tugging me hand. I look up at him staring into those eyes I am in love with. We stare at each other witch felt like hours. I lean into him my lips touch his. Slowly my hand goes around his neck kissing him more passionately he slowly pushes his tongue. I gasp pulling back looking at him.

"Jake" I said ever so softly. He just stares at me. My eyes are tearing. I start to sob.

"Bells Shhhh I got you , gosh Bella Boo you know I love you to death we will get through this I promise I got you no matter what baby girl understand" he said as he pulled me into his lap hugging me closely to his chest. I shake my head yes sniffling.

"Jake, it's just I really want to be with you , no I DO want to be with you. Its just I don't know what to do with Edward I mean to be honest since the day we well you know had sex I have been soo in love with you, Edward ughhh I don't love Edward well I'm not in love with him" I said looking into his eyes for he could know I'm dead ass serious.

"Bella Boo baby I know it's tough all around, but hey listen I don't want you stressing because I don't want anything happening to that little baby of ours to be hurt understand" he said forcefully but in a playful matter.

"Yes" I said giggling. He kissed my nose then rubbing it to my nose. I sighed see with being with Jacob is as easy as breathing.

So me and Jacob just sat down on the coach watching movies and laughing about the memories we had. My phone rings flashing Edward. I answer.

"Hey" I said looking at Jacob.

"Bella love look I already know your decision and im not mad I swear I want you and Jacob to come to my house and discuss some things" he said. Jacob got up getting things ready so we could leave.

"okay be there in a few"I said

"ok great"he said

"ok bye"

"bye" he said. I hung up getting up from the coach. Jacob open the door for me and we got in the truck Jacob was driving. So I let my mind wounder thinking about this little human baby inside me. Then the car stopped we were here. I took a deep breath getting out the car. Me and Jacob walked to the door hand and hand.

"Bella, Jacob come in" Esme said. We walk in and everyone is gathered around the living room but the weird thing was everyone was smiling even Edward.

"Bella" Edward said walking over to me giving me a hug . Umm?

"Bella im fine I promise im happy your with Jacob trust me its not easy but its for the better , im here for you as my family is to we could just be friends your still apart of this family and always be considered as family, so what do you say friends? He said holding his arms out for a hug.

"You know what Edward" I said smiling "you are totally right things are hard put yes FRIENDS" I said letting go of Jacobs hand hugging Edward.

Everyone has their ups and downs but at the end of the day everyone around me including the pack and the Cullens I know everything will be alright.

_Sooooo Hahahha Surprised You Huh? I Had To Update This , But Tell Me What You Think & Ill UPDATE Soon I Promise I Jusst Need Moree Reviews To Inspire Me Okayy._

_-LilShawty14_


	5. OMG New Story Idea NEED HELP

Heey guys im sooo sorry ive been soo busy maybe if I get more reviews about it I will do another chaper y aim not perfect at writing but im trying thank you send me a message for any other question

Add me on facebook .?id=100001825784710


	6. PLEASEEEEEEEE READ IMPORTANT!

Ok , Guys I Need A Beta Someone Who's Loyal & That I Have Contact With Like E-Mail Or Phone & Txt Wise , Im Making A New Story Its Wayyy Diffrent - Ok Well You Know Jacob's Ughh I Forgot What He Is To Him Put His Name Is Empraim , I Want To Write On With Him & Bella I Have A Great Story In My Head , Just Inbox Me PLEASE I Will Need Help With This Story Ok -

SUMMARY(A Lil Idea I Have)-Bella & The Whole Pack Are At A Bonfire Then They Hear Rustling In The Bushes All The Wolf's Sense Something Then Outta The Blue A BIG HUGE Wolf Snatches Bella & Reveles Himself. -I Have More BUT I Really Need Help So PLEASSEEE InBox Me :)

Also Add Me On FB: .?id=100001825784710


End file.
